


Drunken Love (Prt 7)

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Love & Alcohol [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drunk Ian, Established Relationship, M/M, Protective Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Monica is dead and Ian isn't handling it very well.





	Drunken Love (Prt 7)

**Author's Note:**

> eh. just Mickey being there for Ian.

It's been a week since they came from Monica’s funeral Ian hasn’t gone back to his normal self yet. Mickey understands because among all his siblings Ian was the one closest to his mother. Which is why he suggested his boyfriend take some time off work to grieve.

It's on a Thursday night and Mickey's workmates are holding are party for one of them in a club nearby that Ian and Mickey frequent. Mickey showers, dresses then goes to the living room where Ian is watching the comedy _Horrible Bosses_. It's one of his favorites and it's supposed to cheer him up but there is no trace of a smile on that beautiful face. It makes Mickey sad to see his boyfriend like this. But there's nothing he can do but be patient and be there for him.

“Hey.” He calls softly and wraps his arms around Ian's neck from behind the couch. “On my way out.”

Ian looks up at him. “What? Where to?”

“I told you, we’re having a party at Pisces babe.”

“So you’re just going to leave me here?” Ian asks. “By myself?”

Mickey sighs. “You really wanna go out?”

“Yeah.” Ian replies already getting up. Mickey sighs and takes the couch as Ian runs into their bedroom. He thinks he’ll be waiting a while but Ian comes out two minutes later, fully dressed.

“You’re not showering?”

“I'm fine.”

“Ian.”

“I'm fine Mick. Who am I trying to impress? I already landed the best boyfriend in the world. Don’t care who thinks I'm unattractive. Let’s go!” he says already by the door, putting on his shoes.

Mickey scoffs. “As if you’d ever be unattractive. Fuck that shit man. My boyfriend is the hottest there is, okay?”

Ian manages to smile softly at him. He places a hand on Mickey's cheek and pecks him on the mouth. “Ditto babe.”

**.~.~.~.~.~.**

When they get to Pisces Mickey takes Ian to the counter and pulls out a stool for him. “I know you’re not in the mood to fucking mingle. So give me an hour max. And then I'll come join you, a’ight?” Ian nods wordlessly. “I love you.”

That gets another smile out of Ian. “Love you too Mick.”

“Alright. And no more than one beer. Please.”

“I know, I know.”

Mickey doesn’t trust his boyfriend. So he goes to the other end of the counter where Casper the bartender is wiping down glasses. “Yo!”

“Hey Mick.” The guy greets with a smile. “Sup?”

“He doesn’t drink more than one beer.”

“You got it.”

“I'm serious Casper, don’t sell him more than a beer. And only beer, no hardcore shit.”

“Done.”

Mickey glances at his boyfriend one more time before walking over to his colleagues.

.

Ian glances at the display of alcohol in front of him and whistles for Casper. The bartender grabs a cold beer from the fridge and walks towards Ian. The redhead glares at him. “Who asked you for a fucking beer?” Casper doesn’t say anything but instead pushes the drink towards him. “Get me a double shot of Jack Daniels and ice cubes. Stat.”

“No.”

“Casper what the fuck? Give me alcohol.”

“Mickey said…”

“Mickey is not my keeper.”

“Actually he is. That’s what lover means.”

“Casper I'm not fucking with you.” Casper just shrugs. “Do you know those invites you get to our place whenever there’s a party?”

“U-huh.”

“Do you see know much fun you usually have?”

“U-huh…” Casper says much slower.

“If you don’t get me my order, you are disinvited from our home. No more fan parties for you.” Ian threatens. “Also I'm pretty sure Cate doesn’t know you used to date her enemy.” He raises a threatening eyebrow.

“Ian, I'm not looking to get in trouble with,” Casper whispers, “your scary ass boyfriend.”

“You won't.  I got you.”

Casper finally caves with a deep sigh. He serves Ian who downs it all in one gulp before asking for another. And another. And another. Even thought he knows the pain will be back once he's sober, he feels better now. Using alcohol to forget what he's going through. It's not the best method but he needs it right now.  

.

Mickey doesn’t really enjoy himself and he hates that he can't see Ian from where he's seated. So as soon as fourty minutes are up he’s heading back to the counter. Ian is walking back from the bathroom when Mickey sees him. The redhead grins as soon as he spots him and Mickey frowns deeply. His boyfriend hasn’t had that big a smile since the funeral. It all makes sense when Ian staggers and almost falls on a customer. He walks straight into Mickey's arms and hugs him tightly.

“Baaaaaaabe.”

“You're drunk.”

“Of course I am. It's what people come to do in clubs.” Ian laughs. He then pulls away and staggers towards his bar stool.

Mickey helps him get back on it without falling. “You, get your fucking ass over here!” he shouts at Casper.”

 Casper walks over and looks at Ian then back at Mickey guiltily. “He insisted.” He explains. “And threatened my relationship.”

“We fucking talked about this.”

“I know Mick. But he's a grown man and he fucking insisted.”  Casper shrugs. It irritates the hell out of Mickey and he finds himself slamming the man’s face on the counter. “GOD, FUCKING DAMMIT MICKEY!” Casper yells before standing back up and grabbing his bleeding nose. “What the fuck?” he groans before walking away to go tend to his injury.

Ian is dozing on the counter. “Come on, let’s go home.” Mickey holds onto his boyfriend’s waist and guides him outside.

**.~.~.~.~.~.**

“Babe, you know you’re not supposed to drink.” Mickey tells Ian the following morning as he hands him his pills. Among them is a Tylenol that Ian needs to help his headache dissipate. Ian takes them then lies on his left hand. Mickey gets in bed and lies down too so they’re facing each other. “Ian.”

“Monica’s dead.”

“I know.” Mickey rubs Ian's back comfortingly. “I'm sorry.”

Ian sighs and takes Mickey's hand in his own. “It’s fine. It's okay. I'll be alright.”

“Breakfast in bed?” Mickey offers.

Ian smirks. “I know something else I want in bed.”

“Mmm…” Mickey hums straddling him. “Look who’s well on his way back.” He says before kissing Ian.

Ian responds taking both of Mickey's ass cheeks in his hands. “Thank you for being there for me.”

“I'm always gonna be there for you Ian.”

“Fuck, I love you.” Ian moans before pulling him back in for another kiss.

Mickey had definitely missed his boyfriend. And he knows that it’ll be a while before Ian is back to his normal self. But Mickey's plans to be here for all of it. Will be here to hold Ian up whenever his boyfriend needs him. And with that thought he pulls back to whisper “I love you” back before taking off his sweats.

“Gonna ride you till you can't think.”

Ian smirks and stretches out his hand towards the night stand. “Sounds like a plan.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sleepy af. night peeps! have a good one.  
> and thanx for reading!! <3


End file.
